


Real

by RosieBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader-Insert, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBarnes/pseuds/RosieBarnes
Summary: So I just finished “Beat the Reaper” (the book Sebastian’s new movie is based on) AND IT WAS SO GOOD. But part of the ending is killing me, so I’m doing what all fanfic writers do and change the ending! Changing the main character to Bucky though, because there isn’t any “Beat the Reaper” fanfiction anywhere! Hope you enjoy.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers to “Beat the Reaper”, I reference a scene in the book, even though I change the ending, I could be ruining a part of the book for you. You have been warned.

Bucky had just finished beating up the guy that was trying to take a peek at you two in the car. He leaves the tween on the ground groaning, slowly starting to curl into the fetal position. He shakes his head at him and turns around to start heading back to the car. He sees you peak your head up in the window and can’t help but give a small smile. In this crazy world, you were the one clear thing. As he is walking to the car a black SUV pulls up right next to the car blocking his view of you. Before he can ask himself what is going on, three more black SUV’s pull up and surround the car and the gunfire starts. To have that many guns going off, shooting that many bullets must have been deafening, but Bucky can only hear a light buzz. 

Just as fast as the cars pull in, they pull out and disappear out of the parking lot. His feet start carrying him to the car, he trying against his will to stop, to avoid the inevitable site in the car. The car is unrecognizable. All windows shattered and the car was starting to cave in from how many bullet holes there was. Bucky didn’t even know cars could do that. He opened the door and your head fell in his hands. Just like the car, it was unrecognizable from how many bullet holes there were. He cradled your body so gently, he didn’t even know he could be gentle. He doesn’t even know how long he was there just holding your body. He didn’t want to, but he got rid of your body and booked it.

Years go by. He tries not to think of you, but sometimes he can’t help it. Sometimes he likes to listen to your music, but his emotions get a hold of him and he’ll throw the player against the wall. He thinks of another lifetime, world, reality, where you two end up together and a weird feeling arises in him hoping one day to see you again. 

\----------------------------------

Shit goes down, and Bucky is on the run again. Steve finds him a new home and a temporary identity. As they are in the car Bucky notices Steve acting a bit twitchy. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks Steve.

“Nothing.” Steve tries to say convincingly, but Bucky isn’t having it and squints his eyes at him.

Bucky turns his head forward again and they don’t say anything else for the rest of the trip.

A few hours later, Steve and Bucky pull up to a driveway of a beachside house. 

“Nice.” Bucky nods in approval. Steve hands him the keys and says

“I’ll be in the house next door.” He looks at Bucky’s door and smiles.

“What ya smiling about?” Bucky says irritated.

Steve just smiles at him, pats him on the shoulder and turns to walk to his house. Bucky stands in the driveway for a minute trying to figure out what is going on. He walks up to the door and heads in, he takes off his shoes and sets his stuff down by the door. As he makes his way through the house, he can hear that someone is already there. He grabs a knife from his holster and starts to makes his way through the house. He thinks of alerting Steve, but Bucky is confident he can handle this. He steps into the kitchen and see someone is cooking. A woman. He could recognize your backside from a mile away. 

You hear someone enter the kitchen and turn around to see who it is. When you see it’s Bucky, the biggest smile on your face appears, which only causes Bucky to tear up. He takes a few big steps towards you and picks you up in his arms and is holding you so tight he could break you, but he knows he won’t. He lets you down on the ground while looking you in the face. He can’t believe that you’re here right in front of him. He grabs your face and touches your foreheads together. He’s afraid none of this is real, but he doesn’t care because at this moment he gets to be with you again. As if you were reading his mind you say,

“It’s me Bucky, it’s really me.”

He moves his head back to get a good look at you, his eye are glistening as he shakes his head slightly

“How?” 

“That wasn’t really my dead body in the car. When I looked out the window to try to figure out where you were, that car pulled up next to me and two guys got out and grabbed me and shoved me into their car. I saw them throw another girls body in the car and then they started shooting. I think they were going to keep me as ransom, but you went into hiding, and they didn’t find a point for me anymore and just let me go. Steve found me one day just wondering around, said that he could take me to you, that he recognized me from some pictures you kept,” you smile at him and he looks away almost blushing. Almost.

“I trusted him. What else did I have to lose?” you say and Bucky looks back at you smiling.

You take a big breath trying to calm your heart down. 

“It took a while to find you,” you say, looking him in the eyes, you grab a hold of his face and whisper, “ but it was so worth it.”

He picks you up again and carries you into what he guesses is the bedroom. He’s right.

\------------------------------

When you guys are done “reuniting”, he is sitting outside on a plastic chair on the balcony watching the sunset. It’s reflecting off the ocean beautifully. He thinks there can’t be anything more beautiful than this. Just then, the sliding door opens to reveal you. He was wrong.

You have the intention of joining him on the balcony. Bucky swears you’re walking towards him in slow motion. Your hair is messy from how many times he ran his fingers through it. You had a slight glow to your face, he can’t help but smirk knowing he was the one to give that glow. You are wearing his shirt, way too big for you, but he knows you have nothing else on underneath. You take a seat on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around your waist. You too just stare at each other for a while. Bucky finally speaks,

“You know, if you stay with me, you might have to be one the run for a while.”

You nod, you got a little taste of that running around with Steve.

You shrug and just say,

“As long as I’m with you.” 

It’s the truth. You know if you’re with Bucky, that he would give up his life 10 times before he let anybody lay a hand on you. 

You both smile at each other and share a kiss in the glow of the setting sun.


End file.
